


More than Coffee

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [5]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, Coffee, F/M, Pregnant, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt teaThis takes place after Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 and a day or two after my fic: Are You?
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 1





	More than Coffee

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

A smile instinctively spread across Alex’s face as the scent of freshly brewed espresso washed over her when they entered the cafe.

“No,” Thomas stated before she could say a word.

“What?” Alex questioned innocently through her big brown eyes. 

“You know what,” Thomas insisted, a smirk forming in the corner of his lips.

Alex pouted and wrapped her arms around his to no avail. “Are you sure? Just one sip?”

His gaze was soft but determined. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. She knew she couldn’t. “Fine.”

“Can I have a medium black tea with mint leaves and a blueberry scone, please?” Alex requested as they reached the counter. 

“No latte today?” Their regular barista noted.

“Trying something new,” Alex answered with a light shrug.

She closed her eyes savoring the delicious aroma surrounding her as they waited for their order. It was going to be a long almost 8 months, but it would be worth every second. 

Thomas pressed a delicate kiss on her temple, pulling her from her thoughts.

“This is for you, little one,” she whispered, her fingers brushing lightly over her flat stomach. “I love you more than coffee.”

“That might not seem like a lot, but you’ll soon learn how much that actually is,” Thomas teased. 


End file.
